Family
by ellietheelephant
Summary: Aaron Hotchner has a brother and a sister. When that sister comes back, as an FBI agent, drama ensures. After all, Hotch has always been a bit on the overprotective side.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner sat down and shut his eyes. At his feet sat his five year old son, Jack, who was watching Spongebob Squarepants, one of his favorite shows. He was tired, especially after his last case. He silently reminded himself he was growing older. He remembered his brother, Sean, who was still in his mid twenties, the lucky bastard. Then, there was his younger sister, Camellia, who, he mentally calculated, would be in her early twenties about now. She had completely flown off the radar. No one, not even Sean, the closest person to her, knew where she was. Last he had heard, she had gotten a scholarship to Julliard. Hotch smiled. Camellia was a little drama queen, whose biggest dream was to be a Broadway star.

There was a sharp rap at his door. Jack perked up immediately. He enjoyed visitors. Hotch groaned, he was not a very social person really, and got up. He opened the door and looked at the small dark haired young woman in front of him. He had no idea who she was.

"Hi, is this the residence a Mr. Aaron Hotchner?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes, can I help you?" Hotch said, confused.

She sighed. "I was really hoping for a better welcome. I mean, honestly. A girl comes all the way from California to see her brother, and he doesn't even recognize her! I mean, seriously, what the hell?" She started pacing in front of his apartment door. Hotch looked at her puzzled. "You really have no idea who I am? Aaron! I'm your little annoying sister, Camellia, remember? Ran off twice?"

"Camellia?" he gasped.

"The one and only," Camellia answered. "Can I come in or not? I have to talk to you. Like a serious conversation."

"About what?" Then, he paused. "How can I really know it's you? You could be some killer for all I know," Hotch argued. She smiled.

"You were always so cautious. I'm glad." With that, she opened her purse and dug around for several minutes. She mumbled something under her breath, and then, her face brightened. "Yes! Here," she said, taking out her own FBI badge. "I followed my older brother's footsteps, and let me be the first to tell you, those are, like, impossible to follow! Going to Harvard was hell. Psychology and sociology really open your eyes to the world around you. Getting a PhD was even harder."

She handed the badge to Hotch, who took it in stunned silence. He looked at it carefully. It read clearly: Camellia Sophia Hotchner. Yes, this was his sister. The one he never talked about. Jack had no idea, and he did not plan on spilling the news to him just tonight. He decided to talk to her, find out what she wanted, give it to her, and then have her leave his life. After marrying Haley, he hadn't kept up correspondence with Sean and Camellia. He had always wondered how they had done in the world, and after running into Sean, he started worrying even more about his little sister. Even if they weren't close, it was natural.

"You decided to become an FBI special agent?" Hotch asked, sounding really surprised. From what he remembered of younger Camellia, she would not pay much attention to the news, instead she was caught up in her own world. For her to finally settle down and become a stable, independent woman was surprising.

"You sound surprised."

"I am surprised."

"What? That I didn't end up as some slut on the streets? Or that I picked this job?" she challenged. "'Cause Sean didn't seem so shocked when I told him. He was perfectly fine with the fact. Are you or are you not? I have news for you, and I want your approval over my decision to join the FBI as Dr. Camellia Hotchner."

"My approval? You've already done things without me knowing. Why me?" Hotch asked.

"Were you always this stupid? You're my older brother, who is also in the FBI, and I want him to be able to acknowledge the fact I exist and that I will be working in the FBI office in Quantico, as well, under the famed Missing Persons Unit, as their unit chief."

"You? Unit chief? Aren't you, well, young?"

"Exactly! I have a feeling it has something to do with my older brother being a unit chief as well. They must think the Hotchner family name is full of leaders and mentally stable people. Boy, did they ever think wrong."

"Come in, then, we need to talk," he said.

"Okay, oh, I rented a little apartment across the street," she informed him. He paused. "What?"

"How do you know where I live?" Hotch asked, looking at her curiously.

She opened her bag again and pulled out a book. Not just any book, a phone book. "It's absolutely amazing what you can find out using this! And, it's really cheap! Only a couple dollars for a book with everyone in DC's address! I mean its bloody brilliant! Have you ever been used? Who knew they could be so flipping helpful?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on in, then, Camellia. This is definitely the younger sister I had. Always babbled on about random facts. Reminds me of one of my agents. Dr. Spencer Reid."

"That's wonderful," Camellia said sarcastically. Hotch led her in, while Jack was still watching TV. "Who's this little guy?"

Jack looked up.

"Jack, this is my sister, like Aunt Jessie is your mom's sister, this is my little sister, Aunt Camellia," he explained. Jack nodded plainly, and then turned his focus back to the TV.

"Hi, Jack, nice to meet you," she said, sitting on the floor next to him. "Whatcha watching?"

"Phineas and Ferb," he told her, his focus remaining on the TV.

"Oh, I watched this before!" she exclaimed excitedly. "This is the one with the platypus, who's a secret agent, right?"

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, now finally turning to her. "Daddy never remembers anything!"

Camellia smiled. Hotch sat on the couch behind them and watched as the two of them discussed cartoons. So, maybe, she wasn't a ditzy airhead anymore, but an established person. She was also really good with children. Since she was so close by, now she could perhaps watch Jack for some time, to give Jessica the much needed spare time. He could accept her. She wasn't as bad as he would think.

Wait until he saw her at work.

**Author's Note:**

**My first fanfiction is going off with a BANG! Yay! So, about my updating schedule. Yeah, I will probably update maybe once a week. Depending on how much homework my professors give me. I think I have a test next week. I don't know. I should check my agenda. So, review? Please? I promise not to die from the flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch leaned back in his chair and took a huge breath of air. He meant to visit Camellia. He honestly did, but then Strauss came by asked him to complete another mound of paperwork. No matter how much paperwork he finished, there always seemed to be another mountain to take its place. He got up, one to stretch his legs, and two to visit his sister. Rossi saw him and approached.

"Aaron, I thought you had a pile of paperwork to do. Shouldn't you get it done before she comes back?" he suggested.

"Dave, I have been cooped up in there for almost two hours now. I have to go see someone anyways, so I'm killing two birds with one stone." Suddenly, there was a yell, a gunshot, and the sound of someone swearing. Someone who sounded an awful like Camellia.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Rossi asked.

"Let's go," Hotch said.

The two agents made their way up the stairwell up to Missing Persons, one of the strangest units in the entire building. No one had any idea how they actually found anyone. Hotch muttered something under his breath that Rossi didn't catch, and once they reached the office, they saw a table knocked over, a man on the floor looking injured, and a broken glass window. Camellia was arguing with a taller blonde woman and walked into her office in a huff.

"Who's she?" Rossi asked.

"New unit chief," he answered promptly.

Rossi noticed he didn't have to hesitate or think about it. So, he knew her? They walked in cautiously, where she was dialing a number onto her phone. Outside, the three previous agents were bustling about, writing on the whiteboard they used to keep track of everything, and the blonde woman was putting handcuffs on the man who had been on the floor.

"Excuse me; we were downstairs when we heard the noise. What happened?" Rossi asked, glancing her over. She was young, and she had a carefree look. Hotch mentally made a note to warn Rossi about her. For her first day in the office, she had decided to wear skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a tie. He'd have to tell her that what she was wearing was not at all professional.

"Nothing," she answered laconically.

"I'm pretty sure something happened," Rossi persisted.

"Really? Then, I guess you thought wrong."

"Seriously, who're you?" he asked. Hotch stood by, and then Camellia looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

"You didn't tell anyone? I mean, honestly, Aaron. You promised you would!" she insisted. "I'm not telling him! You are!" She sat down and looked up at them. "You know I can play this game, and I don't plan on telling anyone, unless you spill the news first. And let me tell you, I didn't shoot anyone. _Yet._" She smiled and went onto her computer. Rossi looked at Hotch expectantly as if saying with his eyes '_Who is she?'_.

"Dave, this is my sister," he said.

"Sister?"

"Nice to meet you, Agent Rossi. I'm Camellia Hotchner."

Rossi sat down in shock. Hotch had never once even mentioned having a sister. Only recently did he learn Hotch had a brother, now a sister? It was like Hotch was hiding his entire family from everyone. He would have to have Garcia look her up.

"Hotch, care to explain why no one has ever known that you had a sister?" Rossi asked, looking up at him. Hotch coughed as though this were a really awkward situation for him to be interrogated by his sister and his friend and fellow agent. It probably was though.

"Yeah, Aaron, for once I'm agreeing with someone. Why haven't you told someone about me? Anyone? I mean, you can't really be that ashamed. Or what?" she challenged. "Look, I'll let you two discuss whatever; anyways I have work to do." She waved and walked out.

"Soo…you never bothered to inform us that your sister decided to become an FBI agent? Jesus, Aaron, what's going on?" Rossi asked.

"Can we discuss this later?" Hotch pleaded.

"No."

"Well, too bad. I'm going. We've only been here a couple minutes; Strauss has probably dumped another six tons of paperwork on my desk. We'll go get some drinks tonight, and I'll explain it, alright? And, the rest of the team. I don't want to have to explain multiple times."

Rossi sighed and got up. The two agents left the office in silence.

**After work…somewhere in a bar**

"So, what's the deal with your sister?" Rossi asked, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Morgan and Garcia shut up with their playful banter. JJ and Emily stopped checking out the guys. Reid had been listening to their conversation the entire time, no change with time.

"Sister?"

"What sister?"

"Hotch does not have a sister!"

"I do actually," he explained. "She's more Sean's age than mine. She wanted to be an actress, and somehow, she ended up with PhD's, an FBI badge, and a gun." He looked around for an escape, then, his eyes landed on Camellia herself. Perfect. "She's over there," he muttered.

They all turned around simultaneously to see the younger Hotchner forcing herself to laugh at a joke one of the other agents had told her. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"She's not much of a party animal, but then, again, neither is Hotch," Morgan said. "She's pretty cute for someone related to him." Seeing Hotch's overprotective glare, he hastily added, "Not that she's my type. I don't go for geniuses who have guns. Pretty Boy here's perfect."

"No, thanks," he said. "I don't really have time to date-" But, before he could finish, Morgan had already called her over. She came and smirked at Hotch, who rolled his eyes.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Aaron."

"Neither do you," he countered.

"I don't do bars."

"Same here." Emily coughed. "Oh, Camellia, these are my colleagues. This is Dave, you met him this afternoon, Morgan-" He flashed a grin. "-, Garcia-" She smiled cheerfully. "-Emily, JJ, and Reid." Emily and JJ said their hello's, while Reid smiled a little.

"So, are you in a relationship?" Garcia asked off the bat.

"No," Camellia answered, uncertain as to where she was going with this. "I just got here yesterday. I didn't have time for dating in LA. LA's the city where crime never sleeps, and so do I."

"Well, Reid here's-"

"Not interested."

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Chapter two. Why am I updating my fanfictions when I have a presentation due tomorrow? Stupid me!**


End file.
